1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a watering warning device for determining watering intervals for at least one monitored plant, having at least one moisture content sensor, a timer and an evaluation unit.
2. Background Description
The water requirement of houseplants in particular must be constantly monitored to avoid the plants dying off. It is detrimental in this respect in particular if the moisture content of the soil is too low or too high.
It is known to automate the watering operation with an irrigation system operating on the pipette principle, in which water from a water reservoir is sucked through a capillary tube into a clay vessel inserted into the soil of the plant. The clay vessel, which is for the most part conical, provides a distribution of the water in small amounts over a long period of time. The amount that is sucked up is in this case determined by the plant itself.